A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions comprising zinc oxide complexes and methods for preparing such compositions.
B. Description of Related Art
Several skin treatment options are currently available for improving the visual appearance, physical properties, or physiological functions of the skin. Such options can be irritating to the skin, or the skin treatment formulation may be unstable. Thus, there is a need for skin treatment options that abate such undesirable characteristics.